Siempre Juntos
by Carla Pattinson
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Dos personas que viven en distintas partes del mundo y cada uno con su propia familia. Bella Hermana de Emmett y Edward hermano de Alice. Un dia cualquiera se conocen en un centro comercial y se enteran de Que los Swan se van a cambiar al Instituto de Seattle. Jasper y Rosalie hermanos gemelos amigos de los Cullen. ¿que pasara? Mal Summary :
1. Prefacio

Capitulo 1

Mi Nombre, Bueno, Mi Nombre Como Todos Lo Saben Es Edward Cullen, Hijo De Carlisle Cullen El Famoso Doctor Del Hospital De Seattle & De Esme Cullen, La Maravillosa Esposa De Carlisle,Diseñadora De Casas. Con Ellos La Verdad Tengo Una Relación Muy Madre Es La Mejor Mama Del Mundo, La Verdad Es Que Todo Niño Dice Lo Mismo De Su Madre, Pero Es La Verdad, Es Ella Con La Que Puedo Recurrir En Cualquier Caso, Ya Como Caerte De La Bicicleta O Por Un Problema Sentimental, & Hasta Por Un Pedazo De Chocolate. Con Mi Padre Mi Relación Es Muy Buena También, Con El Confió Mas En Las Cosas De Hombres, Como Que Que Hacer Cuando Una Chica Te Gusta, Pero Ella No Se Muestra Interesado En Ti.

Soy Hermano Menor De La Loca Pero Maravillosa Alice Cullen Loca Por Las Compras, Loca Por La Moda, Muy Divertida, Tierna & Bajita Mas Parecida A Un Duende, Delgada & Muy Sociable.

Nací El 20 De Junio De 1992 Con 20 Años A Punto De Cumplir, Mi Hermana Alice Es Mayor Que Yo Por Por Unos Meces, Y Vamos En El Mismo Curso.

Vivo En " La Mansión Cullen", Como Todo Seattle Dice.

Voy Al Instituto Seattle Donde Tengo Muchos Amigos, Entre Ellos Rosalie y Jasper Hermanos Gemelos, Donde Comparto Los Mismos Amigos Que Mi Hermana.

Cabe Recordar Que Odio Ir De Compras Y En Especial Con Mi Hermana Porque Como Ella Es Loca Por Las Compras, Cuando Vas Al Centro Comercial Te compra Todo Lo Que Ve. Pero Una Vez Echo "El Típico Puchero De Alice" Caes Rendido En Sus Pies Y Accedes En Ir.

Ojala Que Alice No Me Venga Con Sus Pequeñas Obligaciones Por Ir Al Centro Comercial Y Vestirme Como Ella Quiere.

**Holaaaaaaaa! Primer Capitulo (:, o mas Bien el Prefacio... Recuerden que todos son humanos y ojala les aaya gustado ! :D**

~Michus


	2. Salida, Centro Comercial

Edward Pov:

Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo comiendo con mi familia en mi casa. Pollo con Papas horneadas una rica combinación echa por mi mama.  
Estábamos en el comedor hablando sobre el primer día de clases y sobre las próximas idas de compras de mi hermana.

"Eddie, me acompañas mañana a comprar?" ella sabia que odiaba que me dijeran por ese nombre.

"Alice lo siento, pero tengo que estudiar" una mentira muy grande ya que mañana seria el primer fin de semanas con clases y solo llevaba un día.

"Edward, sabes que no tienes que estudiar" Dijo Alice

" Bueno, entonces tengo que tocar el piano" Perdón si no les dije que tocaba el piano, en realidad, es mi pasión.

" Mal Hermano" Fue todo lo que dijo y hizo su puchero.

" Alice" Mama se enojo con la reacción de Alice.

" Pero mama!"

" Edward, acompáñala a comprar solo serán unas horas" Dijo mi padre.

"Esta Bien Alice, mañana vamos al centro comercial" Alice Salio bailando hacia su habitación , quien sabe que es lo que fue a hacer, quizás hacer su lista de compras.

ALICE POV:

Amo a mi hermano, amo que me acompañe cada vez que le pido aunque me cuesta convencerlo, papa siempre me ayuda, mama siempre me advierte por las próximas reacciones que tengo si mi hermano no me acompaña.

Ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es la lista para mañana.

1. Entrar a Victoria's Secret necesito comprar algo de ropa interior.

2. Comprar Ropa Linda para sorprender a Jasper, el me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo puedo sorprender.

3. Entrar a una tienda de hombres para comprarle algo a Edward. Todavía no puedo creer que a Edward no le guste ninguna chica, pero bueno, no se le puede obligar.

4. Comprar mas Ropa.

5. Mas Ropa para Edward.

6. Mas Ropa para mi.

7. Comer.

Cuando termine de hacer la lista baje para despedirme ya que tenia mucho sueño

"Buenas noches, mama" Le dije a Esme

"Buenas noches hija" Me respondió.

"Buenas noches, papa" Le dije a Carlisle

"Buenas noches hija" Me respondió.

"Buenas noches Eddie"

"Edward, Alice, Edward... Buenas noches Ali"

"Amo cuando me dices así" Cuando Edward me decía Ali quería decir que estaba de buen humor.

"Chao mundoo!" Y me fui.

Me acosté en mi habitación y quede pensando unos minutos en la maravillosa familia que tenia y en amor de mi vida. Jasper.

**Hola De nuevo! :D Aqui esta el capitulo siguiente ! (: Por Ahora subire todos los que tengo y despues van a tener que esperar un poquitooo! :)  
Ojala les aya gustado...**

~Michus


	3. En el centro Comercial

**EDWARD POV:**

Cuando Carlisle me dijo que acompañara a Alice para ir de Compras, supe que no había vuelta atrás, o la acompañaba o agarraría el odio por siempre de Alice.

Me fui a mi habitación con ese pensamiento, puse la música que estaba puesta, me acosté en mi cama, a los pocos minutos después, me quede dormido.

La alarma sonó a las 7 de la mañana y supe que pronto vendría Alice a despertarme. Me levante un poco cansado por todo el ajetreo de ayer, entre en el baño y puse a correr la ducha, cambie la temperatura a caliente, me desvestí y me metí. Al salir me vestí con unos jeans color caqui y una camiza negra. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre y Alice tomando desayuno.

"Buenos días" Salude.

"Buenos días hijo" Me dijo mi mami, lo se mami es muy infantil, pero la amo.

" ¿Y papa?" Pregunte

"Oh, lamento que no te haya avisado pero tuvo una emergencia en el hospital" respondió Esme.

" Alice, porque tan callada?" le pregunte.

" no por nada, solo pienso en que voi a gastar mi dinero hoy"

Así paso el desayuno discutiendo en que se iba a comprar y que es lo que íbamos a hacer, todavía no me decía lo que a mi me interesaba que era que es lo que me iba a comprar a mi, pero no me importo.

Subí las escaleras para buscar las llaves del Volvo y así partir al Centro comercial.

En todo el camino Alice estuvo muy parlanchin hablándome de todo lo que le a pasado y que le encantaría tener una compañera en su clase.

Cuando llegamos me baje y Alice vino detrás de mi.

Alice partió caminando hacia una tienda ya conocida "Victoria's Secret" pero a la llegada se dio la vuelta.

"Eddie, créeme, prefiero que te quedes afuera, ve a caminar, cuando termine te llamo"

Asentí y me fui hacia la ya conocía tienda de Vídeo Juegos.

Al entrar empece a ver todos los juegos que habían.

Estuve así como unos 20 minutos viendo que juegos había, hasta que una chica interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Disculpe señor, pero me podría decir donde esta Mario Galaxy?" me pregunto una chica que al darme la vuelta la vi y me encantaron sus ojos. Tenia Ojos color Chocolate y el pelo color café. venia vestida con unos jeans azules y una polera Morada.

"Lo siento... Cual es tu nombre?"

"Bella" me respondió inmediatamente.

Bella, maravilloso nombre, y le quedaba perfecto, Bella, como lo hermosa que es.

"Bueno, Lo siento Bella pero yo no trabajo aquí" Se sonrojo.

"Ah, lo siento, Cual es tu nombre?" me pregunto

"Edward" le respondí tan rápido como ella me lo había respondido anteriormente.

"Bueno, lo siento Edward"

"No te preocupes"

Se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando su juego. Al acordarme del nombre del juego que me había dicho me hizo recordar donde estaba situado.

" Bella, que juego estas buscando?"

"Mario Galaxy"

" Ah , yo me acuerdo donde esta, sígueme"

Me siguió y al llegar al juego se lo mostré.

"Gracias, es para mi hermano de regalo de cumpleaños"

"Tienes hermanos?"

"Si, esta semana nos presentamos en el instituto de Seattle"

"Oh, ¿ En verdad? yo también voi a ese instituto con mi hermana"

"Tienes hermana?"

"Si, de mi misma edad, ahora esta comprando en no se donde"

Se rió entre dientes y sonrió.

"Bueno Edward, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el Lunes!"

"Adiós" y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ese beso fue mágico. Fui a buscar a Alice que me llevo a comprar cosas para mi y después para ella, luego para mi y de nuevo para ella, después fuimos a comer algo por ahí.

Comer, buena idea, en ese momento mi estomago hizo acto de presencia y me dirigí al Comedor del Centro Comercial.

Comimos comida rápida, una hamburguesa con papas fritas para cada uno, Alice me hablo de lo que se había comprado en todo nuestro recorrido y compartimos las cosas que me había comprado a mi.

Nos subimos en el Volvo, mi adorado Volvo, mi primer auto y mi primera "Novia" como le decían los demás. Era hermoso. Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí 18, la edad permitida para manejar aquí en Seattle. Un extraordinario Volvo c30 Plateado. Justo para mi.

**Aqui los tengo con el 3 capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, a medida que va avanzando, se va mejorando! Gracias por dejar sus Reviews! (:**

~Michus


End file.
